A História dos Marotos
by PollyanaAmoroso
Summary: Capítulo Único. Waterstone's JK Rowling; 11 de junho de 2008; Tradução: Eduardo Andrade; Revisão: Patrícia Abreu. Essa história foi escrita por JK Rowling e não me pertence. Plágio é crime.


A motocicleta de corrida fez a curva acentuada tão rápido na escuridão que os dois policiais no carro de perseguição gritaram Uou!. O Sargento Fisher forçou seu enorme pé no freio, pensando que o garoto que estava na carona com certeza seria esmagado embaixo de suas rodas; porém, a motocicleta fez a curva sem derrubar nenhum de seus ocupantes, e com uma piscada da sua luz traseira vermelha, desapareceu na apertada rua lateral.

― Agora nós os pegamos! – exclamou animado o policial Anderson. – É um beco sem saída!

Segurando forte na direção e estraçalhando seu câmbio, Fisher destruiu metade da pintura da lataria ao forçar o carro pelo beco na perseguição.

Lá sob a luz dos faróis estava sentada a presa, finalmente parada após um quarto de hora de caçada. Os dois passageiros estavam emboscados entre uma alta parede de tijolos e o carro da polícia, que agora estava se aproximando deles como um predador rosnando, de olhos luminosos.

Havia tão pouco espaço entre as portas do carro e as paredes do beco que Fisher e Anderson tiveram dificuldade em se soltar do veículo. Feria a dignidade ter que se arrastar, que nem um siri, até os malfeitores. Fisher arrastava sua generosa barriga pela parede, arrancando botões de sua camisa enquanto ia, e finalmente arrancando o espelho retrovisor com sua parte traseira.

― Saiam da moto! – ele gritou para os jovens com sorrisos de desdém, que estavam confortáveis na brilhante luz azul como se estivessem aproveitando.

Eles fizeram o que lhes foi mandado. Finalmente se livrando do espelho retrovisor quebrado, Fisher os encarou. Eles pareciam estar no fim da adolescência. O que esteve dirigindo tinha um longo cabelo preto; sua boa aparência insolente lembrava desagradavelmente a Fisher do namorado vagabundo e guitarrista de sua filha. O segundo garoto também tinha cabelo preto, mas o dele era curto e espetado em todas as direções; ele usava óculos e tinha um sorriso forçado. Ambos estavam vestindo camisetas com a estampa de um grande pássaro dourado; o emblema, sem dúvida, de alguma banda de rock desafinada e ensurdecedora.

― Sem capacetes! – gritou Fisher, apontando de uma cabeça descoberta para a outra. – Ultrapassando o limite de velocidade por por uma quantia considerável! (De fato, a velocidade registrada tinha sido maior do que Fisher poderia considerar qualquer motocicleta capaz de viajar.) – Não parando para a polícia!

― Nós teríamos adorado parar para bater papo, – disse o garoto de óculos. – mas é que estávamos tentando

― Não se faça de esperto, vocês dois estão em uma baita encrenca! – rosnou Anderson. – Nomes!

― Nomes? – repetiu o motorista de cabelos compridos. – Er bem, vamos ver. Existe Wilberforce Bathsheba Elvendork

― E o legal desse aí é que você pode usá-lo para um garoto ou uma garota – disse o garoto de óculos.

― Ah, os NOSSOS nomes, você quis dizer? – perguntou o primeiro, quando Anderson balbuciou com raiva. – Você deveria ter dito! Esse aqui é James Potter, e eu sou Sirius Black!

― As coisas estarão seriamente pretas para você em um minuto, seu insolentezinho

Mas nem James nem Sirius prestavam atenção. Eles estavam de repente tão alertas quanto cães de caça, encarando algo atrás de Fisher e Anderson, acima do teto do carro policial, na entrada escura do beco. Então, com movimentos fluidos idênticos, eles colocaram as mãos em seus bolsos traseiros

No espaço de uma batida do coração, os dois policiais imaginaram armas brilhando na direção deles, mas um segundo depois eles viram que os motociclistas tinham retirado nada mais do que

― Baquetas? – ironizou Anderson. – Um par de piadistas vocês, não são? Certo, estamos prendendo vocês sob a acusação de

Mas Anderson nunca chegou a nomear a acusação. James e Sirius tinham gritado algo incompreensível, e os raios de luz dos faróis se moveram.

Os policiais giraram e depois caíram de costas. Três homens estavam voando – realmente VOANDO – pelo beco em vassouras – e, no mesmo momento, o carro de polícia estava se apoiando em suas rodas traseiras.

Os joelhos de Fisher falharam; ele sentou com força. Anderson tropeçou nas pernas de Fisher e caiu sobre ele, enquanto flãmp – bang – cranche – eles ouviram os homens nas vassouras baterem no carro levantado e despencarem, aparentemente inconscientes, no chão, enquanto pedaços quebrados de vassouras caíam ao redor deles.

A moto tinha ganhado vida de novo. Com sua boca entreaberta, Fisher reuniu forças para olhar novamente para os dois adolescentes.

― Muito obrigado! – disse Sirius acima do ronco do motor. – Nós devemos uma para vocês!

― É, foi legal conhecê-los! – disse Tiago. – E não esqueçam: Elvendork! É unissex!

Houve um barulho de tremer a terra, e Fisher e Anderson jogaram seus braços ao redor um do outro com medo; o carro deles tinha acabado de cair de volta ao chão. Agora era a vez da motocicleta empinar. Em frente aos olhos descrentes dos policiais, ela andou em pleno ar: James e Sirius decolaram para o céu noturno, com o facho da luz traseira brilhando atrás deles como um rubi desaparecendo.

JK Rowling


End file.
